Please, Mama
by Book-BoyObsessed956439
Summary: What if when Klaus killed Katerina's family back in 1491, he took something of hers along the way? What if he kept her baby girl as a prize?
1. Death In His Wake

"I will find her," Elijah hissed through ground teeth. His voice was stiff, his features expressionless, but Klaus could see the fear in his eyes at the position he was in. "You have my word."

"And if you don't," Klaus began, a cruel smirk dancing on his lips, "you have my word, you will be dead."

His brother swallowed audibly, and Klaus shoved off of him. He stormed out of the room, and just before the front door slammed shut, he heard Elijah's shaky intake of breath.

Katerina had nerve, he would admit to that. Convincing his younger brother he was trust worthy, stealing Trevor's trust - of course Klaus knew, how could he not? The boy made it so obvious! - and her feigned ignorance was marvelous. She had he himself convinced she knew nothing of the ritual. Perhaps he had too much confidence in himself.

But then again, he knew a small tidbit of information...memories of that night flooded his mind as he mounted his black mare.

~oOoOo~

Klaus slept, Katerina's bare form beside him. After he drug her away from him smitten brother, he had dined with her and escorted her into the bedroom. She was so skittish, cutting off her moans by clearing her throat, and once his fingers began to pull her corset from her body, she protested. "M-my Lord, please."

"What is it, Katerina?" He whispered against her neck, wanting desperately to throw the dress aside and take her; her resistance was unwelcome.

"I shan't do this," She whined softly, trying to get out of his inhuman hold. 'Twas useless.

"Why do you resist me, Katerina?" He purred, sucking her earlobe between his teeth.

"I, I just, unf..." She moaned and melded against him, her defenses failing her as she gave herself up to his touch.

Now, his eyes fluttered open and as he turned his head, he witnessed Katerina's shaking shoulders. Inappropriate as it my be, his eyes wandered her being, taking in every inch of bare skin. She was flawless, in every sense of the word, and still she sobbed silently. He considered closing his eyes and pretending to sleep yet again, but the part of him that remembered his father, the human part, made him prop up on his elbow and rest his hand against her shoulder blade. "Why do you cry, Katerina?" He whispered, trailing his fingertips down her spine.

"I apologize, my Lord," She shakily replied, goosebumps forming on her skin under his caress.

He sat up further, moving her long hair aside and kissing the back of her neck. "Confide in me, love."

She trembled. "'Tis just...my daughter."

Taken aback, he faltered. "Pardon?"

"Back home, in Bulgaria, I had a child. 'Tis why my parents disowned me; banished me. I had a babe. A girl."

"You miss her," He questioned, regaining his composure quickly.

She nodded. "My papa shan't let me hold her. He took her away; gave her away like livestock. I never even got to lay eyes on her."

"'Tis awful," He replied softly. "My condolences, love."

"Oh, Lord Klaus," She said suddenly, "please do not think less of me! 'Twas a mistake in having her; 'twas a mistake in telling you."

"No, no," He whispered. "Do not disown her. She is thy flesh and blood. Never a mistake."

She smiled weakly, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"What was her name?" He asked. "I know you were not to see her, but surely you dreamt."

"I did," She whispered, looking down at her hands. "I dreamt that perhaps I could keep her. Perhaps I could steal her away in the night and run away. Travel with her to faraway lands and create a life for her. Who knows? Perhaps we would've met you and we could be a family...a real family."

He kissed her temple, and she finished, "You, me and Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth Petrova," He whispered. "Beautiful."

She smiled sadly. "I shall never know my daughter. 'Tis why I cry. Breaks my heart."

"Come," He said after a moment. "Let us sleep. Let us dream of a life with young Elizabeth."

~oOoOo~

It took three switches of horses, a ferry ride, and treacherous hours of riding to reach his destination. The town was small, filthy and smelly. His horse cried out as it stopped, and he dismounted gracefully. Three people walked about outside, all men, and when Klaus entered the square they froze.

"Pardon!" One called. "Why is ye here? What business thee have?"

"I would like to speak to the Petrova's," He snarled. "Immediately."

"Eh, for what purpose?" The second yawned. "They are busy."

"I have no time for banter," Klaus said, and he reached forward, clutching the second man by the ears and twisting his head around. With a deathly snap, he collapsed to the ground lifelessly. It took mere moments to end the other two, and Klaus walked up the stairs to the home and straightened his coat before knocking.

"What?" Someone screamed before pulling the door open. He had a dark beard, wavy hair to his shoulders and a scowl etched on his lips. He glowered when he saw Klaus, oblivious to the bodies sprawled out behind him. "Eh, who be you? Why are you here?"

_Very anti-social_, Klaus thought, wondering how Katerina ever became so friendly. "I have words to exchange with thee, may I enter?"

"Meh," He groaned. "Get in here with ye-self. Hurry up, you's letting in a draft."

Klaus took a step forward, passing the threshold with a smirk. The man closed the door, and bellowed, "Marie! We have company, get thy ass down here!"

"Coming, my love!" She cried back, rushing down the stairs. She had flowing black hair, pulled back in a loose tie, and brown eyes of the minx in which Klaus knew so well. "Hello, sir...?"

"Lord NiKlaus," He stated. "Pleasure to meet you, Madam Petrova."

"The pleasure is ours, my Lord," She said with a sweet smile. "Per what do we owe this visit?"

"Might you recall meeting a Katerina?" He asked, and Katerina's mother stiffened when her father's scowl grew deeper. "A Katerina Petrova."

"Katerina?" Someone cried. "What about Katerina?"

The girl was young, no older that ten years, and she shared Katerina's dark, wavy hair. Her father growled and turned on her, slamming the back of his hand against her cheek. "Silence!"

She whimpered, cowering by Lady Marie. "I'm sorry, Papa."

"Meh," He groaned, and Klaus sneered. "Never heard of the like."

"Is that so?" Klaus asked. "I have met with her. She has the greatest respect for you, and I have no idea why."

With this, he wandered down the hall. "Hey! You can't be going down there!"

He ignored the man. "'Twas this her room?"

"Get out!" The man bellowed. "Out! Out of me house!"

"Sir, I would suggest you show some manners." Klaus fiddled with the headboard of Katerina's bed, and when her father approached him, he tore off the long spindle and slammed it into the mans stomach, feeling ribs snap beneath it.

"Henry!" Marie screamed hoarsely, crying out in shock and fear. As Klaus impaled him to the wall, watching as the man gasped for oxygen and struggled to get hold on the long stake, she cried out again. "Monster!"

He gripped her shoulders and pinned her to the bed, stabbing his canines into her weakening flesh and draining her within moments. She fell limp in the vampire's arms, and Henry gurgled and stopped struggling.

As Klaus stood and wiped his stained lips, he looked back at the youngest Petrova, petrified in the doorway. Tears stained her cheeks, and Klaus sighed. He made her death fast and painless, snapping her neck and propping her body against the bed.

And then he left the home, death in his wake. He would be back in London by the end of the fortnight, but he had one more stop along the way...

* * *

><p><strong>Gloom and doom anyone? heehee. Okay, so, I'm not sure what pairing I'm doing later in the story yet, buuuuuut...yeah! Please tell me what you think! Next chapter will be up soon. :)<strong>


	2. I Gave You My Word

Klaus sighed when he reached the home; a small little hut with dusty walls and a door that didn't fit the hole it was placed in. In place of a doorknob there was merely a hole slammed through, and Klaus fiddled with it. "Pardon me," He called through the door.

"Oh, dear lord," Someone hissed, opening the door. "What? Who is it? Who is here?"

"Hello, sir," The vampire sighed, monotone. "I am Lord NiKlaus of London. I have traveled a long way to see thee. May I please come in?"

"Uh." The man faltered at the information. "Erm, yes, yes my Lord, please, enter at will."

He sighed again, stepping into the small house and glancing around. The ceilings were low, the floor was filthy, and the furniture was boxes and hay bales. He held back a scoff; giving the child of Katerina Petrova to peasants.

He shook himself. Katerina was not Charlotte. He needed to remember that. He needed to remember why he kept his switch off.

The man nearly spoke again, but Klaus snarled and showed his demon like visage. The man swallowed and let out a low whimper as Klaus gripped his arm. "What in Hell?"

"Bring forth the child," He hissed. "The bastard child you had bestowed upon thee by the Petrova sire."

His pupils dilated harshly, and he walked away. Moments later, he returned, the child in his arms wrapped in a blanket. Klaus could not see her face, nor could he hear a heart beat with the maid that had followed the man in to the room. She screeched, "Joseph! Joseph, where shall you take Loretta?"

Loretta. Loretta Petrova. 'Twas not a foul name either. "Give her to me."

"What?" The woman asked. "Nay! Nay I say! Joseph!"

The man, Joseph, handed Klaus the child without protest, despite his lady slamming her palms into his back. "How dare thee?"

"Might you control her?" Klaus suggested, taking on the light weight with his forearm. "Politeness is a fair trait; might save her neck one day."

"Where are you going?" She screamed as Klaus turned. "Where are you taking my baby?"

He snarled over his shoulder. "She is not thy child!"

"Unhand my babe!" She screamed, reaching for his shoulder. Klaus swatted her away like a stallion to a horsefly.

"She is not yours," He repeated. "And I assure you, human, you will not be lying eyes on her again."

"No!" She screamed, tears burning in her eyes, but Klaus vanished. He would be in London in three...two...one.

~oOo~

"Where have you been?" Elijah hissed as Klaus stormed in the home. "Do you realize 'tis been a fortnight since I saw you last? What could have possibly been so important you have forgotten completely of the doppleganger's disappearance?"

"I see your feeling for the whore have been quelled." Klaus smirked. "Good."

"Katerina is not a whore." Elijah's eyes narrowed. "Watch thy mouth. What is that?"

He gestured to the package Klaus carried, and the elder vampire shrugged. "No questions. Where is Katerina?"

"Thy will not like my response," Elijah whispered.

Klaus sighed. "Of course not. I knew you would be of no use."

"Brother!" Elijah hissed as Klaus turned to leave. "We found her."

His interest peaked and he looked at the younger original. "Well?"

"She is dead," Elijah said sadly. "A vampire. She will be of no use to us."

"_She was turned?_" Klaus screamed.

Elijah cringed. "I'm sorry, my Lord."

"And where is she?" He asked, his voice shaking in fury.

"Gone," He said. "As is Trevor and Rosemarie. They all vanished."

"'Tis your fault," He snarled, setting the child down on the chair and stalking towards his brother. "You gave me thy word, and I gave you mine."

"Please, brother," Elijah moaned as Klaus slammed his brother onto the floor, pinning him down easily. "Please no."

"Give me one reason," Klaus whispered against Elijah's neck, his teeth grazing his pulse point, "why I should not kill thee right here and now."

Elijah bit his lip, but a whimper escaped his throat anyhow. "Please. I will find her. You will have thy revenge."

"Perhaps I did not want revenge!" He screamed, and Elijah yipped at the pain that shot through him under his brother's enraged grasp on his arms. "Perhaps I wanted this damned curse lifted! Perhaps I wanted _THIS_ Petrova! _Did you consider that, brother?_"

"There shall be another!" He cried. "Katerina had a child. The child shall birth soon. Another doppelganger is sure to be born."

"How long?" He hissed. "How many more centuries will I have to endure of this retched curse?"

"I-I-I don't know, brother," Elijah admitted fearfully. He closed his eyes, waiting to feel his throat being tore open or his heart being torn out. "I'm sorry."

Klaus grunted and stood, much to Elijah's surprise. "As much as I want to kill thee right now, you have saved me."

"From?" He asked, sitting up slowly.

"Enduring this curse for the rest of eternity," He said. "I had a . . . surprise for Katerina."

"Which was?" He asked.

He picked up the babe and sat, pushing back the blanket to see her face. Hair was just beginning to bloom atop her skull, her eyes a deep shade of blue. "The body."

"Of-" Elijah cut off, his eyes widening as he finally made out the shape of what his brother was holding. "No. You did not."

"Katerina's family is dead," He growled unsympathetically. "She will go there first. She has this...obsession to regain her father's respect. 'Twas useless of course but she still thinks she could got in his good graces."

"'Tis useless now because they are deceased!" Elijah hissed. "She will be heartbroken."

"Enough with the obsession with her, brother!" Klaus rolled his eyes. "She never cared about you. She would not have run if she cared about you."

His brother flinched, but said nothing.

"Watch the child." Klaus passed Elijah the babe, not very gently, and didn't register the whimper she emitted for lack of caring. "I have something of which I must tend to."

Elijah looked at the baby and sighed softly. "Brother?"

"What, Elijah?" Klaus huffed.

"Did you care for Katerina?" He asked. "Ever?"

Klaus hesitated a moment, as if trying to figure out if his brother was genuinely asking this question, before he replied venomously, "Not in the least."


	3. For He Is Death

**A/N: News; I now have opened a Facebook and Twitter page for anyone who wishes to have teasers and the like. Heehee. Links are on my profile! :]**

* * *

><p>Elijah had his hands clasped behind his back, walking with his head high and a grim expression on his face as he walked down the narrow hallway. That's when he heard it; the shallow, shaky intake of breath on the opposite end of the bedroom door. He froze in his mission to go to his bedroom to retire for the evening, his brows furrowing as he glanced at the door. Shortly after, a small, barely audible sob followed the breathing, and then a sniffle. He took a step toward the door, glancing down the hall to make sure his brother did not see him, and knocked softly. "Angelica?"<p>

She gasped softly, not breathing. "C-Come in, my Lord."

He pushed the door open quietly, seeing how she appeared to have just stood up. She pushed a strand of her dark hair behind her ear, looking at Elijah with the most piercing blue eyes he'd ever seen. The lighted candle on her bedside table flickered, giving her an all around glow that fit her name beautifully. Angelica.

"What is the matter?" He asked, gesturing to the soft tear stains on her cheeks. He wiped one that had still not dried away, noticing the similarities between her and her mother's bone structure.

He shook himself; he could not think of Katerina. Katerina tore his heart to shreds when she left, after she told him she would trust him with her life 'til the bitter end. He wasn't going to let her die, and she ran anyhow. And turned herself, to top it all! And the worst part of it was how badly that hurt Elijah. He cared for her, trusted her, put his neck on the line for her, and she did not care. She cared for he as his brother cared for she; none.

"'Tis n-nothing, my Lord," Angelica said solemnly, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "I apologize for waking you."

"You did no such thing," He said, offering her a small smile. "You may speak with me, dear. Is it my brother?"

She hesitated a moment, and then nodded. "Yes."

"I shan't repeat a word you speak to me," He reassured. He gestured to the bed, sitting down on the end of it with her. "Why do you cry?"

She sighed. "Lord Klaus says the morning shall bring my purpose.. I know what that means, my Lord."

His jaw tensed, his teeth grinding together uncomfortably. "Oh?"

"I heard the maids gossiping," She said grimly. "They say Lord Klaus is in need to continue my line. My heritage. They say he is merely going to sell me into prostitution and then kidnap me back. She said he might not even take me back! And I...I'm scared."

The Witches. The must've been conversing in things they should not; for everyone knows Angelica is not one to stay in the confines of her room. She snuck about, eavesdropped, snatched food out of the kitchen and jewelry from the witches. She was a thief, which is why Elijah knew Klaus wouldn't be letting her go anytime soon.

"They called him something," She whispered before he could comfort her.

"What?" He asked.

"A . . . a demon. They said he was the Devil's own creation - Satan himself. A creature from so far into the depths of Hell he could escape Death, for that is what he is." She swallowed. "For what did they mean?"

And the rodent creatures had the gull to mention vampires with Angelica in the abode! Infernal creatures. "My brother...he won't abandon thee, little Angel. He truly...cares for you."

"Is it wrong to want more?" She asked suddenly, quoting her mother unintentionally.

"More?" He asked. "What is it you desire? Klaus is willing to accommodate to your every need."

"I wish . . ." She sighed. "I wish to know my mother. My father. For you and your brother are a desirable family, I just . . . was I not good enough? Where is she? He? Why am I not with them?"

"My dear, your mother cared for you deeper than she cared for her own life. And believe me, that is a lot." He shook his head. "If your mother could've kept you, she would have. She would've loved you and cared for you with everything in her being, and she would've adored you until you wished she was not so."

"Then why? Why could she not keep me?" She whispered, her blue eyes filled with curiosity. "And who is my father?"

"Your father . . . I do not know who your father was." Which was a lie. Katerina had wandered into the wrong village one night, was convinced into having a pint, or three, and ended up being a mans one night away. Elijah and Katerina herself had always wondered if perhaps he would've been kinder had he known of the babe, but neither would ever come to discover.

"Did Mother?" She asked, and he shook his head. She waited then, watching him with her lower lip drawn between her teeth, silently begging him to tell her more.

He sighed. "Your mother is . . . dead."

Her breath hitched and her eyes dulled in their glow. "H-how..?"

"She . . ." She hung herself. But he couldn't tell her that. He couldn't say she turned into something only told about in the darkest of horror stories. "She was murdered."

Angelica looked as though she were to be sick, so Elijah said, "My apologies. I should not have told-"

"No," She whispered. "Tell me more. I wish to know."

She was so mature for her age, her eyes filled with wisdom and knowledge Elijah could only imagine. How she became so much older mentally was unknown to all, including herself at times. She was just born that way.

"Angelica," He whispered.

"Please, I beg of you, my Lord," She whispered. "Tell me of my mother."

He swallowed; he could not tell her the truth. She could not know of the creatures they were, not now. So, he created a tale, and spoke it without so much as cringing. "When her father discovered her pregnancy, he was ashamed of her because she was not married. And the child was not her betrothed. And after your birth, he sold you to a - us. To Klaus and I." He bit his lip. "And he smothered her in her slumber."

She sighed softly, turning to look at the lamp. The silence hung in the air as she stared at it, when she finally stated, "You never answered me."

"Answered you what, Angelica?" He whispered.

"What is Klaus?" She whispered. "Why would they call him such things?"

He bit his lip, and noticed as she wiped her cheek before she looked at him. Before he was able to answer, there was a knock on the door and then it creaked open. Angelica looked over Elijah's shoulder, and forced a smile. "Lord Klaus."

"Angelica," He said, and Elijah scowled as he realized he did not wait for an invite to enter. She could've been bare!

And that's when Elijah realized; his brother cared none for her privacy.

"Angelica, you must dress!" He said. "For we are to leave soon."

"I am sorry, my Lord," She said. "Give me a moment, and I shall be ready."

"Come brother," He said, giving the younger original a look. "Give my angel her time."

He stood and walked out, sparing Angelica a reassuring smile, before glaring at his brother. "You are sickening," He hissed as the door closed.

"So cruel to me you are, brother," He chuckled. "What has happened? She was uncomfortable. You were not foolishly warning her of something, were you?"

He glared. "The witches speak of what you are. What you plan on doing."

"Oh?" He growled. "Must speak with them."

"What are you going to do to her?" He hissed.

"The rumors are most likely true, brother."

"You're a pig. How could you do this? To Katerina's own!"

"She will suffer this fate for being Katerina's own!" He snarled. "Katerina betrayed me. 'Twas her mistake leaving her daughter behind."

"And what shall you do after?" He asked.

"She will have no use then," He said. "She will die, and her child shall carry on."

"You're sick! You-" He cut off as the door opened, Angelica stood there in her day clothes, lips slightly parted in worry.

"Ready, my angel?" Klaus asked wickedly.

She nodded. "Ready, my Lord."


End file.
